Two Left Fins
Two Left Fins – czterdziesty-piąty odcinek serialu Elena z Avaloru. Fabuła Książę Marzel, który wciąż się przyzwyczaja do chodzenia po lądzie, chce zrobić dobre wrażenie na aktualnym zjeździe monarchów. Streszczenie Syreny i ludzie są razem na plaży La Cala Vistosa. W tej chwili pojawia się książę Marzel, na którego widok kobiety są zachwycone, i one są pod wrażeniem jego umiejętności przemiany płetw w nogi, kiedy on jest na lądzie, chociaż nadal ma on problemy z chodzeniem. Marzel nawet flirtuje z kobietami. Pojawia się Elena, która zamierza nauczyć Marzela gry w rzut dyskiem, żeby on mógł się wiele nauczyć o lądzie, skoro Syreny i ludzie żyją teraz w pokoju. Podczas pierwszej gry, Marzel bez trudu rzuca dysk do Eleny. Gdy Elena rzuca dysk do Marzela, on nie daje rady go złapać przez to, że nadal ledwo chodzi. Po wielu nieudanych próbach, Marzel w końcu łapie dysk, ale znowu się przewraca. Elena mówi Marzelowi, że on jeszcze nie do końca się przyzwyczaił do tego, że ma nogi, skoro tydzień temu zaczął chodzić. W tej chwili pojawia się służący w karocy z końmi. Elena mówi ciekawskiemu Marzelowi o karocy i o koniach. Służący mówi Elenie, że ona musi wrócić do pałacu, by skończyć przygotowania do zjazdu monarchów, co wywołuje jeszcze większą ciekawość u Marzela. Jadąc karocą do pałacu, Marzel pyta się Eleny, co to jest zjazd monarchów. Elena wyjaśnia, że to małe zgromadzenie władców z całego WszechZiemia, podczas którego odpoczywają, bawią się i dzielą się pomysłami, jak władać swoimi królestwami i służyć swoim poddanym. Marzel mówi Elenie, że to wielka szkoda, że jego ojca nie będzie, a on jest świetnym władcą. Elena postanawia, że król Pescoro będzie w tegorocznym zjeździe, a to doskonała okazja, by pokazać, że Syreny są teraz przyjaciółmi. Elena i Marzel płyną do Coronado, żeby zaprosić króla Pescoro na zjazd monarchów. Nagle Ośmiorek ostrzega Elenę i Marzela, że król Pescoro ma kłopoty. Ośmiorek zaprowadza Elenę i Marzela do wraku statku, w którym Pescoro utknął. Elena zauważa, że maszt się łamie i może w każdej chwili spaść na Pescoro. Marzel zamierza uratować ojca i wraz z Ośmiorkiem zauważają przez małą dziurę, że ogon Pescoro utknął pod beczkami. Marzel uwalnia ogon ojca, dzięki czemu Elena wyciąga Pescoro, i wszyscy uciekają w ostatniej chwili. Niestety, Pescoro ma złamaną płetwę, co uniemożliwia mu obecność w zjeździe monarchów. Elena postanawia, że Marzel pojawi się na zjeździe w imieniu ojca. Pescoro zgadza się na to, ponieważ pewnego dnia Marzel również będzie władcą, i prosi syna, by reprezentował ich królestwo na zjeździe i to dla niego. Marzel daje tacie słowo. Po tym, jak Elena odpłynęła, Marzel mówi o wszystkim Cuco. Cuco pyta się Marzela, jaki jest jego plan gry, bo zjazd ma być na lądzie, a on nie bardzo potrafi chodzić, przez co się nie wpasuje przy królach. Marzel więc postanawia zachowywać się podczas zjazdu bardziej jak człowiek. Cuco mówi Marzelowi, że ten może być częścią świata ludzi. Marzel szykuje się na zjazd, kupując ubrania i ćwicząc chodzenie. Nadszedł dzień zjazdu monarchów. Elena wita króla Joachima, króla Larsa i króla Radżę w Nueva Vista, i ogłasza im, że będą mieli specjalnego gościa, księcia Marzela z Coronado. Gdy Elena mówi królom, że Coronado to królestwo Syren, oni wpadają w strach. Elena uspokaja królów, mówiąc im, że Syreny są teraz przyjaciółmi i zaprosiła Marzela, żeby oni sami się przekonali. Joachim, Lars i Radża zgadzają się poznać Marzela. Nagle pojawia się Marzel, ale nie w wodzie, tylko w karocy, ku zaskoczeniu Eleny. Marzel przedstawia się, mówiąc z dziwnym akcentem, i próbuje zachowywać się jak człowiek. Elena pyta się Marzela, dlaczego on się dziwnie zachowuje. Marzel wyjaśnia, że chce zrobić dobre wrażenie na królach. Elena mówi Marzelowi, że on może po prostu być sobą, ale on nie słucha. Zaczyna się zjazd monarchów. Ze względu na problemy Marzela z chodzeniem, Elena postanawia spędzić ten dzień w pałacu i pograć w szachy. Marzel woli robić to, co jest ulubionym zajęciem Joachima, Larsa albo Radży. Wszyscy zaczynają od tego, co lubi Lars: Jazdy konnej. Marzel nie jest pewien co do jazdy na koniu. Elena sugeruje zrobienie czegoś innego, ale Marzel odmawia, po czym wsiada na konia, ale w nieodpowiednią stronę. Marzel nie daje rady zapanować nad koniem, który go wyrzuca. Radża łapie Marzela. Marzel czuje się zawstydzony. Elena postanawia zrobić coś innego i Joachim postanawia zrobić to, co on lubi: Grać w obręczówkę. Gdy Elena mówi, że ta gra wymaga biegania i kopania piłki, Marzel zgadza się zagrać w obręczówkę. Wszyscy są na stadionie i grają w obręczówkę. Przez swoje problemy z chodzeniem i kontrolowaniem nóg, Marzel gra koszmarnie i strzela do obręczy swoim butem. Marzel postanawia teraz zrobić to, co Radża lubi. Ulubionym zajęciem Radży jest wspinaczka, ku przerażeniu Marzela. Elena nie jest pewna, czy to dobry pomysł. Marzel postanawia się wspinać po skale, nie słuchając Eleny, która mu mówi, że on musi dla bezpieczeństwa związać się liną. Marzel nie daje rady się wspinać i spada ze skały. Marzel załamuje się tym, że jedynie ośmieszył siebie, swojego ojca i swoich poddanych, i postanawia wrócić do domu. Elena sugeruje, żeby Marzel wziął ze sobą królów do swojego domu, a tak zrobi on dobre wrażenie, będąc wyłącznie sobą. Marzel zaprasza królów do Coronado i oni się zgadzają. Marzel potem wręcza królom nacudje, które pozwolą im oddychać pod wodą, i owija im je na piersiach, i potem wszyscy nurkują do wody. W towarzystwie Eleny, Marzel przyprowadza Joachima, Larsa i Radżę do Coronado i pokazuje im pałac. Pojawia się Cuco i Marzel zapoznaje go z królami. Joachim, Lars i Radża uwielbiają podwodne królestwo. Marzel postanawia pokazać królom las nacudji. Cuco mówi Marzelowi, że to nie jest dobry pomysł, bo las nacudji to zakazane miejsce. Marzel nie słucha Cuco i zaprowadza królów do lasu nacudji. Po dotarciu na miejsce, Marzel płynie z królami wokół nacudji i to bardzo szybko, pomimo protestów Eleny. Nagle Joachim, Lars i Radża zaplątują się w nacudje, które zmieniają ich w Syreny. Elena pyta się Marzela, czy on wie, jak to odwrócić. Marzel mówi, że nie wie, ale jego ojciec może wiedzieć. Wszyscy potem przypływają do pałacu. Widząc królów w postaci Syren, Pescoro gniewa się na syna. Marzel wyznaje tacie, że chciał zaimponować jemu i królom, co nie skończyło się dobrze. Elena pyta się Pescoro, czy jest sposób, by zamienić królów z powrotem w ludzi. Pescoro mówi, że to niemożliwe. Marisa mówi, że jest kwiat, który może odwrócić transformację, jak się go zje. Pescoro natomiast mówi, że królowie muszą zjeść kwiat, zanim ich ogony przestaną się świecić, albo transformacja będzie kompletna, a kwiat rośnie tylko na wyspie La Isla Botiqua. Marzel mówi tacie, że ta wyspa jest bardzo daleko, i Pescoro mówi synowi, że nie da się tam dotrzeć na czas. Marzel załamuje się i odpływa. Elena dogania Marzela i mówi mu, że jeśli on chce udowodnić tacie i królom, że może być przyszłym władcą, musi zachowywać się jak władca. Gdy Marzel mówi, że wyspa jest bardzo daleko, Elena doradza mu, by wymyślił, jak się tam dostać najszybciej, i przypomina mu, że on uratował tatę, będąc wyłącznie sobą. Widząc, jak szybko płyną konie morskie, Marzel wymyśla sposób, jak najszybciej dostać się na wyspę. Marzel robi podwodną karocę, którą będzie prowadził Cuco, i wraz z Eleną i królami płyną do La Isla Botiqua. Po dotarciu na miejsce w samą porę, wszyscy szukają kwiatu. Marzel zauważa kwiaty na szczycie klifu przy wodospadzie, ale ktoś będzie się musiał wspiąć na klif, by zdobyć kwiaty. Elena postanawia sama się wspiąć na klif po kwiaty. Elena próbuje wspiąć się na klif, ale spada z niego w połowie drogi i skręca kostkę po upadku. Joachim, Lars i Radża mówią Marzelowi, że teraz wszystko zależy od niego. Widząc, że wszyscy w niego wierzą, Marzel zgadza się wspiąć na klif po kwiaty i idzie za wskazówkami Radży, gdzie ma trzymać ręce i nogi, kiedy się wspina. Marzel prawie spada, gdy kawałek skały się rozpada, ale nie poddaje się, i udaje mu się wspiąć na szczyt klifu i zdobyć kwiaty. Marzel wskakuje do wodospadu i w swojej normalnej postaci dostaje się z kwiatami do królów w ostatniej chwili. Joachim, Lars i Radża jedzą kwiaty i wracają do normalnej postaci, po czym tańczą ze szczęścia. Po powrocie do Coronado, Marzel mówi tacie dobre wieści. Joachim, Lars i Radża pochwalają Marzela. Pescoro mówi synowi, że on uhonorował ich rodzinę. Marisa mówi bratu, że jest z niego dumna. Elena mówi Marzelowi, że jego pierwszy dzień w zjeździe monarchów był niezłą przygodą. Marisa więc pyta się brata, co on będzie robił drugiego dnia. Marzel znajduje zajęcie na drugi dzień zjazdu. Marzel gra z Eleną i z królami w rzut dyskiem w drugim dniu zjazdu monarchów. Najważniejsze wydarzenia * Elena zapoznaje swoich sojuszników z Syrenami. Bohaterowie Główni bohaterowie * Księżniczka Elena * Książę Marzel * Król Joachim * Król Lars * Król Radża Pozostali bohaterowie * Gloria * Cuco * Ośmiorek * Król Pescoro * Księżniczka Marisa * Carmela * Królowa Camila (wspomniana) * Królewski służący * Gondolierzy * Syreny * Cywile Piosenka * The Most Royal Man – Książę Marzel Nawiązania do poprzednich wydarzeń * Elena mówi, że minął tydzień, odkąd książę Marzel po raz pierwszy zaczął używać swoich nóg, co miało miejsce w odcinku "Syreni śpiew". * Pokój pomiędzy Syrenami i ludźmi rozpoczął się w odcinku "Syreni śpiew", chociaż stał się oficjalny w odcinku "The Tides of Change". * Poprzedni zjazd monarchów miał miejsce w odcinku "Zjazd monarchów". * Elena zaczęła nosić nacudję w odcinku "Syreni śpiew". * Król Joachim poprzednio grał w obręczówkę w odcinku "Obręczówka". Ciekawostki * Książę Marzel czyta tytuł odcinka. * To pierwszy odcinek, który został wyemitowany w 2019 roku. * W tym odcinku po raz drugi pojawiają się król Lars i król Radża. * Odcinek ten został wyemitowany nie po kolei. Akcja odcinka ma miejsce w Nueva Vista, a został wyemitowany po odcinku "Snow Place Like Home", w którym Elena i jej rodzina wrócili do domu. * Odcinek krótkometrażowy z serii The Secret Life of Sirenas zatytułowany "Walk This Way" również pokazał, jak Marzel chodzi, czyniąc ten odcinek prawie zbędnym w porównaniu, albo krótkometrażowy odcinek zbędnym, chociaż to było dla czysto komediowych celów. * To, jak Cuco mówił Marzelowi, że ten ma być częścią ludzkiego świata, jest aluzją do piosenki z filmu Mała Syrenka, "Naprawdę chcę" (ang. "Part of Your World"). * Morał: Najważniejsze jest być sobą, by zaimponować innym. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki sezonu 2